The present invention relates to input devices for use in computing systems and, more particularly, to input devices for the mobile computing environment.
Present art in the area of mobile computing joysticks is very limited. One such joystick is a model comparable in size to that of joysticks typically used on many home computing systems. A joystick of this size has several obvious limitations for the mobile computer user. The most obvious limitation is the added weight such a large joystick adds to the total tote weight of a mobile system. Another limitation experienced from such a large joystick is the platform needed to support an apparatus of this size which, in most cases, is not available to the mobile user. This lack of proper support introduces yet another limitation which requires the operator of the joystick to use both hands, one for supporting the device and one for operating the joystick.
Smaller, more compact joysticks have been developed in an attempt to overcome the limitations of the larger models. However, limitations still exist. Often in these smaller joysticks, the operator is required to use both hands to support the joystick. This limitation stems from the method by which the devices interface with the mobile computer unit. These smaller joysticks interface with the mobile computer unit via a cable, again leaving the joystick without any support.
Another frustrating limitation inherent in the prior art, large or small, is the technology by which the joystick is interfaced with the mobile computer unit. Previous technology has forced the user to ensure that the computer one wishes to use with a joystick is powered down before connecting the joystick. In the world of mobile computing, one not only experiences having to power down and then power back up, but the excessive battery drain that results from repeated powering up and powering down is also experienced.
What is needed is a design that eliminates the need for an extra platform to support the joystick apparatus, a design that adds negligible tote weight to the mobile unit, and a design that utilizes the most current technology, making it possible to attach and detach the joystick without having to be concerned about the power state of the computer unit.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a joystick for fixedly attaching to a mobile computer system comprising a communication interface configured to couple the joystick to the mobile computer system, an attachment device configured to fixedly attach the joystick to the mobile computer system, and wherein the communication interface includes an interface configured to couple the joystick to a second device while the joystick is coupled to the mobile computer system.
The present invention also provides an information handling system comprising at least one processor, memory, a communication bus configured to couple the processor and the memory, a joystick for fixedly attaching to an information handling system including a communication interface configured to couple the joystick to the communication bus, an attachment device configured to fixedly attach the joystick to the information handling system, and wherein the communication interface includes an interface configured to couple the communication bus to a second device while the joystick is coupled to the communication bus.
The present invention also provides a method for coupling a joystick to a computer and a second device. The method comprises the steps of maintaining a communication interface configured to couple the joystick to the computer, and coupling the joystick to the computer by using the communication interface. The step of maintaining a communication interface includes maintaining an interface configured to couple the joystick to the second device while the joystick is coupled to the computer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a joystick device which can utilize the support base provided by the notebook computer case, eliminating the need for the user to operate the joystick with both hands or search for a proper support base for the joystick.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a joystick that adds an unnoticeable amount of weight to the total tote weight of the mobile unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interface between the computer and the joystick which will eliminate the need for the user to be concerned about the power state of the computer when detaching or attaching the joystick.
The present invention provides the advantage of a design that attaches the joystick unit to the notebook computer in such a way that the computer case becomes the needed support for the joystick.
The present invention also provides the advantage of a lightweight design, adding an unnoticeable amount of weight to the total tote weight of the mobile unit.
The present invention further provides the advantage of an interface to the computer based on Universal Serial Bus interface technology that allows the user to disregard the power state of the computer and attach and detach the joystick freely.